


Tied Up To This Feeling

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Oneshot, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Shakira's song <em>Underneath Your Clothes</em>. The title is from the song as well, and this is basically just an ode to all the love Blaine and Kurt have for each other and how safe and loved they feel together.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://hearyoulaugh.tumblr.com">Inez</a> and <a href="http://ttita.tumblr.com">Karla</a> because they are two very lovely ladies. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up To This Feeling

The apartment is quiet when Blaine finally gets home. It's a stark contrast to what the place looked like just a few days ago when they had their house-warming party, with all of their friends gathered in the small flat, laughing and singing and getting drunk, the noise so much that at some point Blaine could swear he heard the walls shaking with it. Kurt's cheeks became flushed right after he finished his first drink, and Blaine remembers dancing with him in their new living room, in their new apartment, arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed close, Kurt's radiant smile the only thing Blaine could focus on.

But now the flat is dark and quiet, and every noise seems to echo through the small space as Blaine shrugs out of his coat and toes off his shoes, scrubbing his hand over his face in the comforting darkness. Kurt must have gone to bed already -- he had an early morning today, and Blaine told him not to wait up for him, even if he's now starting to regret it. He could really use Kurt's radiant smile right now.

He's been living in New York for over a year already, but some days are still hard. Some days still make him wonder if he's doing the right thing, if he can make it in this city with the dreams that he has, or if he's just another wide-eyed boy from Ohio who should give up on this path he has stepped on before it gives up on him. He tries so hard, harder than he ever has before, and he has all the support he could ask for, but sometimes New York still overwhelms him.

No one ever told him life after high school would be this rough.

Blaine doesn't bother to turn on the lights and just trudges further into the apartment, his lips twitching up with a small smile when he sees a half-empty glass of water on the kitchen counter, no doubt left there by Kurt. His muscles feel tired after all the classes and work he had today, but he still takes the few extra steps to reach the counter and put the glass in the sink. The apartment hasn't stopped feeling new and unfamiliar around him yet, not with all of their things still practically lost in the new cabinets. It's a home, but at the same time it's still not exactly a home.

Blaine hears a soft noise from the living room, and he turns around, furrowing his brows in confusion. And there, lying on the couch in a position that must be hell on his back and wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats -- there's Blaine's home, the one person who can make every new apartment and every rough day feel like it's all worth it.

Kurt looks like he has just dozed off, a magazine lying open over his chest, and Blaine just stops for a moment, staring at him with a soft smile. Kurt's hair is mussed, a few strands falling over his forehead, his face completely relaxed, and somehow he looks both young and old at the same time, like the past and the future; like the boy from the staircase and the man Blaine's going to marry.

Kurt shifts in his sleep suddenly, as if he's aware that he's being watched, and then slowly blinks his eyes open. He looks around until his gaze focuses on Blaine standing in the doorway, and then his face breaks into a sleepy, contented smile that always manages to make the corners of Blaine's own lips turn up as well.

"Hey stranger," Kurt says softly, pushing himself up until he's sitting and can face Blaine properly. "How was work?"

Blaine gives a non-committal shrug and steps into their living room, feeling an instant pull towards Kurt and his smile. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

Kurt pouts and reaches out his hands towards Blaine. "I wanted to, silly. And you didn't answer my question."

"It was... It was okay." Blaine lets himself be pulled on the couch next to his fiancé, instantly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and burying his nose in the curve of Kurt's neck, inhaling the soft and comforting scent of Kurt's skin. He pushes his hands underneath Kurt's loose shirt, just to feel his skin against his own, the familiar curves and planes.

Kurt hums, petting Blaine's back. "That bad?"

"Yeah," Blaine admits with a sigh. There's no use in lying or trying to make his day seem better than it actually was. Ever since he and Kurt got together -- well, ever since they became friends, to be honest -- he has had to learn to live with the fact that there is a person in his life who will call him out, who can instantly tell when he's hiding something and who can read him better than even he himself can on most days.

Kurt makes him more honest, makes him feel more like himself, more like the person he is underneath all the fronts he has put up over the years. Every time he's reminded of it he wishes he could tell Kurt just exactly how much that means to him, how much it means to know that there is someone who really sees and knows him.

Blaine's just never really been that good with words.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt offers carefully, brushing his hand over Blaine's hair.

Blaine buries his face closer to Kurt's neck. "Not really. It was just a bad day. One of those days that make me wonder if I'm actually..." He trails off, not really sure how to phrase all the fears and insecurities a day like this can bring up.

"You are," Kurt says, sure and confident. He places his finger under Blaine's jaw and tilts his head up until he can meet his eyes. "You are," he repeats, softer, and kisses Blaine's lips, slow and tender.

Blaine can feel the tension in his shoulders easing up almost immediately, his body relaxing against Kurt. His hands trail lower on Kurt's back, the skin soft and exquisite against his fingertips, strong muscles shifting underneath it as Kurt leans closer to him. He can still remember how Kurt once said that the touch of the fingertips was the sexiest thing he knew, but to Blaine touching Kurt has never been just about sex -- it has always been about _home_ , about feeling safe and knowing that this gorgeous, dreamlike man next to him is actually real and his.

"Come on," Kurt murmurs against his lips, "we do have an actual bed in this apartment and this couch is killing my back."

"An actual bed in an actual room with walls," Blaine can't help but add, just to see Kurt's nose scrunch up in amusement.

"It was about time for us to get some walls." Kurt smirks and stands up, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine follows easily, letting Kurt lead him to their bedroom, hands linked between their bodies. His muscles are still tired, his body complaining a little at every movement, but he's not weighed down anymore, not buried under the world that fights back every time he tries to conquer it. Instead he's anchored to Kurt, to the knowledge that Kurt is here, knowing every inch of him and loving him despite of and because of it.

They get undressed slowly, Blaine's fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt when he gets distracted by Kurt's long legs squirming out of the sweatpants. They don't usually sleep completely naked, but this time Kurt seems to sense something because he peels off his underwear as well, gracefully streching his naked body next to their bed before sitting down on it. He watches quietly as Blaine takes off his own clothes, his gaze warm and waiting, following Blaine's movements without a care in the world.

Blaine feels a little lighter with every slow blink of Kurt's eyes, with every piece of clothing he takes off. The clothes feel like a constraint after the long day he's had, like another front between him and the world -- probably in a similar way that all the layers Kurt used to wear back in high school must have felt like to him.

Finally Blaine manages to strip off his underwear as well, practically feeling how Kurt's gaze intensifies against his naked body. He has barely folded the last piece of clothing when Kurt's hands are already reaching out for him, pulling him forward until he climbs on the bed and lies down next Kurt. Kurt's skin is warm against his own, their bodies gravitating closer until they're touching each other as much as possible, and then Kurt's lips meet his again, their mouths sliding together easily after years of practice.

Blaine settles his hands on Kurt's naked waist, spreading his palms over the skin that feels so vulnerable even though he knows how strong Kurt is -- and _this_ , this is his Kurt; this is the version of Kurt no one else gets to see. This is Blaine's home, this is the one thing he knows better than anything or anyone else, this is the story he can read over and over again, the territory he will never get tired of exploring. This is what keeps him going when New York has stepped on him one too many times, this is his reward after a hard day, this is the place where he can hide and be himself.

This is the man he will always choose -- and who has shown time and time again that he will always choose Blaine as well.

Kurt arches against his touch, his lips sliding down to the line of Blaine's jaw and his hands pulling Blaine closer even though they're already as close to each other as possible. Kurt's body is all hard lines and strong muscles hidden underneath pale skin, sculpted like one of those statues Blaine has seen in sunlit gardens. Except Kurt's not made of stone; he's warm and safe and here, and Blaine can feel his own body trembling with the force of all the love he has for Kurt.

"I love you," he has to whisper.

Kurt pulls back a little, his eyes dark in the dim lighting and his smile still as radiant and loving as always. "I love you too," he says back, stroking his hand over Blaine's side. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your day?"

Blaine shakes his head, feeling his own mouth turn into a smile as well. He's not good with words, but somehow Kurt still understands him better than anyone else. "No," he replies, "I'm good. I'm better than good."

Kurt's smile softens, and then his hands settle back on Blaine's hips, his thumbs brushing over the V of his hip bones. He lifts his leg over Blaine's body, straddling him and then leaning down to kiss him again. Blaine pulls Kurt closer, gasping into Kurt's mouth when their naked bodies are pressed together and he can feel Kurt hard and hot against himself.

Kurt keeps kissing him, and Blaine kisses back with everything he has, the kisses turning more and more open-mouthed and messy with every slow roll of Kurt's hips. Blaine's hands are splayed against Kurt's back, mapping out the trembling muscles that shift and slide under his palms. He trails his kisses lower and Kurt tilts his head back, giving him better access, their movements getting more desperate but still keeping up the same slow and sensual rhythm.

Blaine comes with his mouth dropped open against Kurt's shoulder, his fingers scrabbling at Kurt's sweaty skin. Kurt's hips stutter to a stop just a few seconds later, his heavy breathing turning into a low moan that still sounds somehow different in this new bedroom, the sound echoing differently even after the few times they've already had sex in here. It's still one of the most beautiful sounds Blaine has ever heard in any case.

Kurt flops down on the bed next to Blaine after a moment, his chest heaving with his breaths. Their bodies are still touching, and when Blaine feels like he has full control over his muscles again he takes Kurt's hand in his and tangles their fingers together, squeezing them gently. Kurt turns to look at him, tired but happy.

"I don't want to move," he breathes out in a low voice. "Do we have to move, Blaine?"

Blaine lets out a laugh and rolls over in one slow movement, tucking his cheek against Kurt's sweaty chest. "We don't, unless the mess bothers you."

Kurt hums and wraps his arms around Blaine. "I can live with it. I'll probably regret it in the morning, but I can live with it."

"Same here." Blaine nuzzles against Kurt's skin, pressing his ear over his heart so he can listen to its calming and reassuring beat. "Sleep now, deal with the mess later."

Kurt chuckles and drops a kiss on Blaine's head. "You are a wise man, Blaine Anderson."

"So are you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine counters, his voice already sounding sleepy even to his own ears.

Kurt is quiet for a moment, just breathing against him, but then he taps Blaine's arm with his finger. "Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"I just want you to remember that you're going to make it." Kurt's voice is steady and soothing, the words settling down somewhere near Blaine's heart. "I know it's hard and that this city can be a lot more to deal with than Lima, but I also know that you'll make it. _We'll_ make it. I'm sure of it."

Blaine hides his smile against Kurt's naked skin, pressing a slow kiss on his collarbone and then holding on to him a little more tightly. "I know. Thanks."

He doesn't say _thank you for the reminder_ , doesn't add _I know it every time I'm with you, every time I see your face and feel your skin against mine_ , but somehow he knows that Kurt hears the words anyway.


End file.
